


2 A.M.

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Computer Hacking, Friendship, Gen, Long distance favors, Their lives are so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “Been tracking a demon.”Enough said, she thought, knowing this wasn’t a social call. “What can I do?”
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & John Winchester





	2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up through and including “Skin” for Supernatural and between “Aqua“ and “Thirst” for Smallville.

The call came at just after two in the morning. She hadn’t been asleep. In fact she hadn’t even been to bed yet. Eyes focused on her laptop, she reached out and grabbed her cell phone without checking the caller ID, knowing only two people would call her at this time. “Hello?”

“Hey you,” a rugged, familiar voice said. For once it wasn’t Clark needing her help with something.

A smile tugged at her lips. “Hey yourself. Haven’t heard from you in awhile.”

“Been tracking a demon.”

Enough said, she thought, knowing this wasn’t a social call. “What can I do?”

“Actually I’m calling because my sons got into some trouble in St. Louis.”

“What kind of trouble?” She frowned.

“Police type trouble,” he said grimly.

“Like father like sons,” she teased.

A short chuckle escaped him. “Smartass.”

“How can I help?”

“I can’t ask you for your help because it’s illegal.”

It took her only a moment to put the pieces together. “You want me to hack into the database and erase their files.”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

Chloe smiled a bit. “Not for you, it’s not.” She moved closer to her computer, her fingers flying over the keys even as the phone remained pressed to her ear. “What about the hard copies?”

“Already taken care of.” He paused. “How ya been?”

“Not bad. Settling into college life.”

“You like it?” His voice was quiet, uncertain.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, accessing the file of Dean Winchester. “Murder, huh?”

“Shapeshifter.”

She shuddered a little. “Fantastic. I assume it’s dead.”

“My boys don’t leave things unfinished.”

Chloe smiled at the hint of pride she heard in his voice. “Well now there’s no evidence that anyone with the last name Winchester was involved in any way,” she informed him a moment later.

“Thanks, Sullivan.”

“No problem, Mr. Winchester.”

“Take care of yourself. I don’t want to have to come back there and save you from meteor-infected zombies again.”

“Hey, I held my own pretty well against those zombies.”

“Yeah. You did.”

She could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled as well. “You take care, too. Don’t be a stranger.”

He chuckled. “Try to get some rest. Even reporters need to sleep sometimes.”

“And so do hunters.” She smirked. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The line went dead and she shook her head with faint amusement, tucking some hair behind her ear. She’d certainly met some very interesting people because of a little town called Smallville.


End file.
